The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,087; 5,478,994; 5,485,520; 5,590,038; 6,202,927; 6,247,129; 6,595,342; 6,641,050; 6,769,607; 7,128,274 and 7,530,495.
U.S. PUBLISHED PATENT APPLICATIONS: 2005/0231490; 2006/0242698; 2007/0235539; 2007/0241183; 2008/0011833 and 2009/0255996;
NXP publication “e-Transactions on the move” available on the Internet at the URL http://www.nxp.com/infocus/campaigns/cartes/index.html
PCWorld publication “Visa Toys with Credit Card Displays” available on the Internet at the URL http://www.pcworld.com/article/115910/visa_toys_with_credit_card_displays.html
Publication “Anti-fraud credit card features E-Ink display” available on the Internet at the URL http://www.gizmag.com/emue-credit-card-visa-fraud/13374/picture/105352/